Red Army of Death (part 5)
Red Army of Death (Part 5) is the final part of the first episode of the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy and his minions search for Wario as well as a way to revive Pickle. Meanwhile, Shadow Kirby confronts Raiza and a new villain, the air-headed android known as Sgag, who makes her first appearance in this episode. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy and co. are standing over the unconscious body of Raiza, chatting, as the cloudy sky above them slowly clears. EVIL GUY: Look, the sky is clearing! I guess this will slow the Red Army down. SHY GUY: It's...too late. They've defeated the Shy Guy Armada. EVIL GUY: Don't say that, Dad! We can still stop them. SHY GUY: You're right. First things first, we'll need to get rid of Raiza and make sure he's not exposed to anything red. SHADOW KIRBY: Why don't we throw him in the ocean? That way, he'll always be surrounded by something blue and won't be exposed to the red sky. SHY GUY: Also, he'll drown. SHADOW KIRBY: Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought of that. That's fantastic! Shadow Kirby lifts Raiza into the air and carries him off. EVIL GUY: Next, we'll have to find a Fire Flower to revive Pickle. SHY GUY: Isn't there a Fire Flower garden south-west of Toad Town? EVIL GUY: Great. We can go there. FERNANDO: And, last but not least, we'll have to find Wario. EVIL GUY: If you still had your limo, we could use a radar to track them down. SHY GUY: I might be able to summon another limo, but I don't know the condition of the armada's resources. Hang on. The Shy Guy pulls out his phone as the camera fades to black. Scene 2 Meanwhile, over the ocean, next to Twelve Apostles in Australia, Shadow Kirby is about to drop the unconscious Raiza when the latter comes to. RAIZA: Hey! Where am I? SHADOW KIRBY: Hey, you're awake! RAIZA: Let me down right now, or else! SHADOW KIRBY: Fine. Shadow Kirby releases Raiza, causing him to fall into the ocean. SHADOW KIRBY: Wait...he's gonna escape now. Dang it, I'd better follow him! Shadow Kirby dives into the water as Raiza swims away from him and heads for the shore. SHADOW KIRBY: He's getting away! What do I do? Shadow Kirby swallows some water, becomes Water Kirby again, and spits a jet of water at Raiza. It misses. SHADOW KIRBY: D'oh! Now onshore, Raiza reveals a watch/communicator on his wrist and talks into it. RAIZA: Come in, Sgag. Do you read me? Report to my location immediately. Suddenly, a green android named Sgag flies down from the sky, just as Shadow Kirby climbs onto the shore. SGAG: What do I do, M--M--Master Razor? RAIZA: For the last time, it's "Raiza". Now, you see that black puffball with wings? He's the enemy. Go get him! SGAG: Get who? RAIZA (Pointing to Shadow Kirby): HIM! SGAG (Crouching on the sand): Hey, look! A seashell! Raiza grinds his teeth and stomps his foot in rage. RAIZA: SGAG! GET THE BLACK PUFFBALL!!! NOW!!! SGAG: Oh, that was a piece of a broken bottle. Never mind. Raiza screams in rage. Sgag grows irritated with Raiza and the two of them begin arguing. Shadow Kirby merely watches, dumbfounded. Suddenly, Sgag transforms her arm into a laser cannon and shoots Raiza with a green laser, knocking him out and scorching him. SHADOW KIRBY: Uh-oh...I think I'd better leave now. SGAG: Hey! Just who are you?! SHADOW KIRBY: I'm...uh...the pizza man. SGAG: Great! Where's the pizza, then? SHADOW KIRBY (To himself): Look at that! She's buying it. I can use this to my advantage. (To Sgag) It's at your base. If you take me there, I can...give you the pizza...without making...without making you pay for it. Shadow Kirby makes brief eye contact with Sgag, then frowns and lowers his gaze. SGAG: Great! Follow me! Scene 3 Cut to a field of Fire Flowers. A ramshackle barn and the charred ruins of a cottage stand in the background. Evil Guy and co. are sifting through the stomped, uprooted, and mangled Fire Flowers. EVIL GUY: Gee, those Red Army guys didn't let this place be either, did they? SHY GUY: No, they did not. They seem about as merciless and inhumane as anything we-- EVIL GUY: *Ahem*. SHY GUY: --Anything you've faced over the course of your adventures. Don't be so cheeky with me, boy! FERNANDO: We're going to need the most well-preserved, intact Fire Flower we can find. Anyone got any leads? EVIL GUY: I've found one! Evil Guy reaches under a trampled clump of Fire Flowers. Beneath them, a single Fire Flower has been cushioned and protected by the others. Evil Guy gingerly pulls it out. EVIL GUY: Here it is. Now to return it to Pickle. But first...a rest stop. SHY GUY: Another one?! We've stopped four times over the past fifty minutes! EVIL GUY: But Daaaaaaad! SHY GUY: Very well. Another stop it is, then. Cut to Pickle's dead body, with Evil Guy and co. surrounding it. EVIL GUY: Now to raise the Fire Flower over Pickle's body...like this, I believe... Evil Guy holds the Fire Flower with both hands, lowering it to Pickle's scorched chest. Green flames stretch from within Pickle to the Fire Flower as Pickle's body turns to ash. The flower turns from red to green. Suddenly, a Red Army scout appears out of nowhere. SCOUT: Hey! What are you guys doing? Give me that Fire Flower! SHY GUY: Oh, no! You better stay away from us, or else...or else... EVIL GUY: Just hand it over. I have a plan. The scout snatches the Fire Flower and eats it, rising into the air and transforming into Pickle, albeit exuding red smoke. PICKLE: Ooooh, what happened? I feel weird. EVIL GUY: Pickle, you're back! And you're...red? PICKLE: Look at this! I'm so powerful now! Pickle launches into the air, breaks the sound barrier, and comes back down with an unconscious Sgag and Shadow Kirby in his arms. PICKLE: Oops. EVIL GUY: Hey! That's Shadow Kirby! But who's that other person with him? FERNANDO: Careful, Pickle! I think you inherited some of the powers of the Red Army scout who absorbed you! PICKLE: Yeah, and I'm still...learning to...control them! Pickle falls flat on his face, exhausted, as time freezes around him. PICKLE: I'm so confused...overwhelmed...ugh... Fade to black. THE END Moral Be careful who or what you absorb. Trivia Sgag was made out of a PS4.